Business as usual
by r.b.fanfic
Summary: Sequel to Digthewriter's wonderful story Mark me Yours. I advice you to read it before. A tattoo artist. Harry. A human canvas. Draco. Bhim and Asha, two amazing OC. Freestyle poetry.


**Business as usual**

.

Here is Harry Potter, sitting at the dining room's table.

Draco Malfoy, at his side, is glancing at him, amused.

They're sharing a glass of wine.

Harry doesn't know if it's red or white. Bhim snorts.

Draco is tasting it on his tongue, as a connoisseur. I laugh.

 _Business as usual_

.

The day after, Harry and Draco wake up early.

They take their time in the shower, with foreplay and more.

Then I serve them a tasty breakfast.

Next, they go to 'Lily's tattoo shop', ready to work,

On Muggle, for Draco, on his new human canvas, for Harry.

 _Business as usual_

.

I take care of my chores in the house.

I go to the market on my own.

Bhim wasn't there when I left.

He isn't here as I come home.

This is unnatural and definitely not,

 _Business as usual_

.

Draco is the first one to come back from the shop.

It's late but he doesn't seem overly tired.

« Do you know where Bhim is? » I ask him with a tensed smile.

« Don't cook for tonight. He's bringing something back. »

Then he looks at me, knowingly and smirks, which should be,

 _Business as usual_

.

Later, Draco makes me sit at the head of the table,

Harry at my side, with a respectful look.

Then comes Bhim, with a plate of lentils.

« A recipe from the indian Sud African cuisine » he informs me, raising his brow.

« You're a chef! » I mock. « But I am ». Entertaining and certainly not,

 _Business as usual_

.

« There will be no secret crushes under our roof »

I hear Draco whisper to Harry who nods, delighted.

I should have expected Draco was behind this spectacle.

The love angel of the house. Cupid.

Who else to shake a moody Harry and a discreet Bhim?

 _Business_ (not really) _as usual_

.

The dish is delicious.

I thank Bhim for his kindness,

But also Harry and Draco, who stand up to clear the table.

« Why the surprise? » I demand, as the boys clear their throat.

The man needs a little help, from all of us.

 _Business as usual_

.

« I'm fond of you, Asha » he pauses « No, not just fond of you »

I blush despite my wish.

I'm too old for that nonsense.

That's why I've been acting nonchalant around him.

I wanted to see if he was worth the trouble. He is.

 _Business as usual_

.

« You've been engraved in my heart for a long time.

You're now engraved in my skin forever »

And here is on his biceps, a magical drawing from Harry's fingers.

My name, _Asha_ , at the center of Kenya's outline.

This is sweet. This is funny. This is Bhim.

 _Business as usual_

.

« I know you're not fond of tattoo » he says.

And how ironic is that when I work for the Master of this art.

« But Draco had a point when he told me,

I needed to do something unusual to catch your attention.

Is it working? Because I don't want to hear you say:

 _Business as usual_ »

.

I smile, almost shyly as he comes closer to me.

« I love you, Miss Sarchan, all of you.

Your amber eyes and your strong body.

Your good-natured personality, your joy, your determination.

But most importantly, your

 _Business as usual_ »

.

« Do you? Love me, Asha? » he asks, all businesslike.

He's completely forgotten his boss is in the room.

« I've got an old Firewhisky in my suite » I tell him.

I gently show him the two boys in the living.

He smiles and then I take his hand, definitely not

 _Business as usual_

.

We're alone in my bedroom, a place he's never seen.

I kiss him and he kisses me, with a passion I've never felt,

Even with my first husband, when I was so young I lived for passion.

I put my hand in Bhim's dark beard. I murmure « I love you »

I am so tiny in his arms, it should be:

 _Business as usual_

.

Bhim undresses me, caressing me, licking me. « One sip of you, I'm drunk »

His tongue on my body is as sweet as the forgotten alcohol we were supposed to drink.

How am I planning to breathe now? I wonder.

He doesn't let me. His pale skin makes love to my caramel one.

If I have a say in this story - and I have - this is going to be the new

 _Business as usual_

.

The day after, we wake up too late,

To tend to the house's duties but Harry and Draco are there,

Sharing a happy gaze, our breakfast ready at the table.

« We will all be leaving in one hour, » says Harry as if he already knows.

I grin at him because he's done that so many time before, but never with me.

 _Business as usual?_

.

A few hours later, I sit on a leather chair,

I've never sat on one, I had my reasons. I have better ones now,

And Bhim's hand in mine, stroking my wrist, the area I chose to be adorned.

« You've always made my heart beat faster » says Harry as Draco takes the needle.

They smile lovingly at each other. Their ritual. Things just never change but some do.

 _Business as usual_

.

 **B** efore

 **H** im

 **I** wasn't

 **M** e.

Draco and Harry. Asha and Bhim. Tattoo Artists. Tattooed Canvas.

I like our new meaning of « _Business as usual_ ».


End file.
